


A Proper Thank You

by vee_djarin



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: Reader is a food blogger who posts simple recipes anyone can learn and works at a grocery store. Javi has recently discovered the blog and reader notices Javi getting the ingredients from their recipe. (This idea was a prompt i found online. Not original)
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 14





	A Proper Thank You

Reader POV 

I make the finishing touches to my recipe before posting it online. I double check for spelling errors and make sure the instructions and concise and clear. My food blog isnt much. Just simple recipes for people who have trouble cooking complex meals. I strive to create great recipes that anyone can learn. I hit sumbit, grab my bag and keys, and head off to work. 

I work at a grocery store and when I'm not actually working, I'm writing new recipes for my blog. But for the most part, my job is pretty frustrating. Its always the same. Old people, soccer moms, and athletic freaks who dont eat anything processed. I really wish my blog would go viral and I wouldnt have to work for minimun wage. Well, I did just put up a facebook ad so maybe it will pick up locally at least. 

Javi POV 

Sometimes I can't tell if I love my job or if i fucking hate it. Im tired all the time and the domestic cases are hell enough to deal with but dealing with these fucks full time is not the best way to make a living. It's been a long day and I just want to go home and eat something but I know there's nothing there. 

I am scrolling through Facebook, yeah a facebook is probably not something a DEA agent should have, bite me. Ive only got it because my aunties made me. I scroll past the regular dumbassery but stop when I see an ad for a food blog. Simple recipes that anyone can learn, huh? God knows how bad I am in the kitchen. I click the link and theres an update from this morning. It looks relatively easy. The instructions are ones I can actually understand. I guess thats settled then. I set directions on my GPS for the grocery store.

Reader POV 

Its 30 minutes untill close. Which basically means closed. Its always dead during this time so I'm practically alone in the store. I am trying to create a vegan version of one of my most populsr recipes and figuring out what vegetables would be the best substitutes. 

My train of thought is interrupted by a man walking into the store. I barely look up as I greet him with my normal voice, not in the mood to use my customer service voice on him. 

"Can you help me? Im looking for certain ingredients" he asks me as he approaches. 

I look up and holy fuck he is gorgeous. "Of course, what can I get for you?" 

He turns his phone to me and there is the most recent post from my blog. 

"Shouldnt be a problem. Come along and follow me." I tell him. He follows me through the store as I retrieve the items. Since its my own recipe I know all the ingredients. This doesnt make it past his notice.

"You remember all that from seeing the list once?" He questions. 

"Good memory," I shrug. "You a good cook?" 

"No. Im shit at it. Just trying my luck with this." 

I smile to myself. "Im sure you can do it. Just a little practice. At least its not all baptism by fire. You've got the internet now. You can learn anything." 

"I dont think the internet is a miracle worker." 

I pull the last item off the shelf, "you never know," I wink as I hand it to him. 

Did I just wink at him?? Maybe he'll just think its really good customer service. 

We head to the checkout and he leaves with a polite "thank you" and I'd be lying if I said I didnt stare at his ass while he walked out the door. 

Javi POV 

"Okay," I mumble to myself as I preheat the oven. While the oven is heating up, I prep the food. After everything is done and in the oven I set the timer and plop onto the couch. I'm much too tired to turn on the television. I just lay there. Until the timer goes off. 

I pull the tray out of the oven and.... the food looks.... normal?? Its not charred like everything else thats ever come out of my oven. It actually looks edible. Even looks, dare I say, good? 

I stare at the food wondering if I'm just imagining it. There no way I did that. Fuck it, here it goes. I take a bite and I just about moan. I'm in equal parts disbelief and bliss. I actually cooked something. I ACTUALLY COOKED SOMETHING. I pull out my phone, find the blog and write up a comment. 

Reader POV

After seeing the beautiful stranger tonight who I know is probably cooking my recipe right now, I decide to cook the same one. Call it silly, but its somehow comforting to think we could be eating the same meal at the same time. I am pulling mine out the oven when my phone pings. I hardly get notifications this late. I check my phone and there is a comment on my most recent post. 

"Anonymous: I just found this blog today on facebook and just decided what the hell I'll give it a try. I've never been anything close to a good cook. Everything I've made had come out burned. But today I actually cooked something great thanks to this blog. 10/10"

My heart leaps out my chest. OMG I did it. This is all Ive ever wanted. Was to maybe help someone realize they can be good at cooking. Wait, what if its him? I wish I had some way to ask him. I could comment back but asking Anonymous is they're a sexy brunette who has recently visited my grocery store is not an option. Instead i type out: 

"Thank you so much! Thats what this blog is all about is helping even the worst of chefs make something they can be proud of. I post Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Hope you'll be cooking more!!" 

I eat my food, take a shower, and fall asleep smiling. 

Javi POV

I am excited because today is Thursday because that means another recipe and another trip to the grocery store. Will the same person be working? Whats their schedule? Will they be there Saturday? I have to thank them for giving me a little boost of confidence. 

I check the blog and sure enough there is a new recipe at the top. Its vegan? Never thought Id be trying vegan food but it doesnt look too bad. I step into the store and sure enough the same person is there, writing in a journal. They looks and and smile. 

"What can I do for you?" They say. I cant tell if their tone is flirty or just kind. 

"Need some more stuff," I say as I turn my phone to them. They barely glance at the list before turning to guide me around the store. 

"No dessert for you?" They ask. 

"Not much of a person for sweets." 

"I didnt peg you as a person for vegan foods but here we are." 

"Touche." 

"So, will you reconsider dessert because the bakery here has some fantastic cake." 

"Is this just a way to get me to spend more money here?" 

"Is it working?" I can see mischief and flirtation in their eyes as they say that. 

I sigh. I hate to admit it but it fucking worked. So now I'm at the checkout with all the ingredients and a cake. 

Before I stop myself I ask, "Will you be here Saturday?"

"No. Saturdays are my day off." 

"Oh." That saddens me for some reason. "Well thank you. For helping me. And also for that confidence boost last time. I actually cooked something good" 

"That's great! Well maybe I can join you one day and you can show me your skills." Their face falls once they realized what they said. "That probably wasn't appropriate to say to a customer." 

I hand them my card. "Call me and we can set it up. I'd love to have you over for a meal." 

Reader POV 

OH MY FREAKING HELL. I actually got his number. And his name. I stare the the card. Javier. It suits him. I'm nearly bursting with excitement for the rest of my shift. Waiting for it to be over so I can call him. Im also so excited to able to taste my recipe cooked by somebody else. Will it be different? The same? Better? Worse? 

As soon as I clocked out I dial his number. 

"Hello, this is Javier Peña." 

"Hi Javier, its uh me from the store?" I say awkwardly. Am I really that nervous? 

"You dont sound too sure about that," he says, his tone teasing. 

"No, I'm sure. So uhh, when did you want to do dinner?" 

"Well you have Saturday off. Can we do it then?" 

"Yes. Perfect."

"Ok great " he sounds like he is about to hand up. 

"Javier?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you have a favorite meal?" I ask. And he tells me. 

Javi POV 

Saturday comes and its time for a new recipe and a date tonight. Thursday's recipe went great so I'm pretty confident about tonight. I check the blog and what I see suprises me. Its my favorite meal. But slightly different. Huh, weird coincidence. 

I get all the ingredients from the store and text my date my address and when to be here. I spend most of the day cleaning. Shoving the last bits of mess into a closet. Only an hour left and I haven't started prep yet. 

Im trying not to rush but I want something done when my date gets here. But there is no such luck as there is a knock at my door.

I open the door and let them inside. "Im sorry I dont have anything done, I lost track of time," I apologize.

"That alright. Do you mind if I help?" 

"I'd appreciate your help" 

We are in the kitchen, chopping and seasoning in sync. I notice that my date isn't looking at the instructions at all. Like they already know what they're doing. Then it clicks. 

"You know whats so odd?" I ask. 

"The Geico gecko's name is Martin." 

"That is odd but not what what I had in mind. Isn't it odd how right after I tell you my favorite meal, it is today's recipe on the blog I've been getting these recipes from." 

"Thats one hell of a coincidence," they struggle to keep their cover. 

I gently grab them by the shoulders and turn them to look them in the eyes. "I wish I could properly thank them. In person. For letting me make my favorite meal for a gorgeous date." 

"You're welcome," the squeak. 

I lower my head and their eyes gradually close as our lips seek each other 

Reader POV 

His lips are so soft and shift over mine hesitantly. I pull him closer and deepen the kiss. The kiss is push and pull. Him leaning into me. Me leaning into him. He tugs at my bottom lip slightly then presses a final gentle peck against my lips. 

"That was a proper thank you," he sighs. I smile as I snuggle into his chest, food long forgotten.


End file.
